


The Thing

by dreamingofazriel



Category: ACOTAR
Genre: ACOTAR - Freeform, ACOWAR, Azriel - Freeform, Cassian - Freeform, Elain - Freeform, Gen, Illyrian, Sarah J Maas, Wings and Embers, acofas - Freeform, acomaf, amren - Freeform, feyre - Freeform, lord of bloodshed, mor, nesta - Freeform, rhys - Freeform, sjm - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 09:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13004787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingofazriel/pseuds/dreamingofazriel
Summary: Cassian is super mad at Nesta and decides to confront her at family dinner.





	The Thing

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to Sarah J Maas.

He was done. Cassian slammed down on the balcony, to see everyone at the dinner table turn and look at him. The glass doors automatically opened for him, and Cassian entered the dining room. He met Nesta's eyes then she went back to eating her rice. Everyone else was still staring at Cassian, but not Nesta, she completely ignored him. Cassian's red siphons flared and Azriel leapt to Cassian's side, only to step back after seeing the rage on his brother's face. Azriel positioned himself between Cassian and the table.

"Stand down Cassian" Rhys said.

"What happened? What's wrong?" asked Mor but he ignored them all, all but her, Nesta. She was the bane and the euphoria of his existence. 

"You" he said glaring at her.

Nesta looked up and saw the rage on his face and didn't care, she simply replied "I know 'you' aren't speaking to me like that." 

"Oh I'm addressing you, Nes" his red siphons sparking at his tone.

Rhys threw up a shield between them but with a wave of her hand Nesta dissolved it. "I don't need protection from that bat."

He growled. She smiled, "the brute makes yet another appearance. If you continue to growl and snarl like a dog, then I will treat you like one. I'll even be a good master and put a treat in your bowl, on the balcony."

"Nesta" Elain hissed.

Cassian eyed her, "lets go."

"I'm still eating, sit down" Nesta snapped and to everyone's amazement he did.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Asked Mor again.

"She dyed all my clothes pink."

"You ate all my imported chocolate."

"You replaced all my daggers with butter knives. Everyone made fun of me ALL day."

"You dog-eared my book."

"You didn't come to..." Cassian stopped talking as Nesta raised an eyebrow daring him to continue.

Everyone else was just watching them volley words at each other trying not to laugh.

Nesta sighed, "I'll meet you there in ten minutes."

"You owe me" he said glancing around "Are you gonna do the thing?" Cassian mumbled, as if the entire table couldn't hear him.

Nesta met Cassian's eyes and smiled "Yea, I'll do the thing."

Cassian stood up and walked to the balcony and shot into the air without saying a word to anyone. 

Nesta stood and wiped her mouth with her linen napkin. "Excuse me, I have to go prepare." And with that Nesta disappeared but she still heard Mor yell, "What the hell is the thing?"


End file.
